villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nadakhan
Nadakhan is the main antagonist of Ninjago: Skybound. He is a djinn who went to collect the djinn blades for his father (however) by the time he came back, the realm of Dinjago was destroyed, due to the ninja destroying the preeminent. Nadakhan is on mission to avenge for his father. He is Jay's archnemisis. History He was Captain Soto's sworn enemy who tried to take over Soto's treasure. However, Soto used the venom of the tiger widow to make sure he doesn't teleport in a "poof", and Soto also managed to lock him inside a lamp. In the battle, his love interest Dilara was killed. Many years after the battle, Clouse rescued Nadakhan from the lamp, as Nadakhan was on mission for his father to steal the djinn blades, so his father will become a more powerful dictator. However, when returning to his father's palace in Dinjago, his father informs him that Dinjago is a sister realm of the Preeminent, and is destroyed a little while after the preeminent is destroyed. Then, Nadakhan offers his father an escape, however, his father, the Dijin King, says he will not betray his realm, and he commands Nadakhan to avenge him, and turn Ninjago to a new sister realm. Nadakhan then looks at a picture of his love, Dilara, ready to gain Nya. Nadakhan get's hit by tiger widow venom by Flintlock but Nya is also hit by it in the process. This causes Nadakhan's defeat by Jay. When Jay says to Nya "I wish you had taken my hand and no one ever found that Teapot in the first place". Nadakhan, shocked at how pure and selfless the wish is, then say's "your wish is yours to keep" before finally collapsing on the floor from the venom and is defeated. This cause's The Ninja go back in time and Nadakhan's Crew to go back from where they came from this also causes Nadakhan to go back into "The Teapot Of Tyran". Afterwards, Clouse tries to find the "The Teapot Of Tyran" so that he can unleash Nadakhna again but is spotted by a angry mob who chase's after him making "The Tea Pot Of Tyran" is burried under rubble and shipped away on a barge. In the end Jay and Nya are a couple again Jay And Nya kiss and hug and The Ninja reunite and celebrate their victory. Personality Although not that evil, he is extremely tragic, angered, manipulative, and vengeful, as he is ready to avenge his father with no remorse, and destroy the ninja, thus taking Nya away from them. However, he is not aligned to any true darkness, and he is not quite villainous, unlike his father, and even a bit polite and tragic. Despite leaving his homeworld, he was shown to be very sad when he saw his homeworld in ruins, and hesitantly took the Soul Blade from his father. He is also shown to be very loyal to his men, and was willing to put a great deal of trust in them. However, as time passed, the thought of infinite wishes and immeasurable power turned him into a power hungry tyrant, who eventually betrayed his men once he achieved his goal. Gallery Nadakhan and Sky Pirate Crew.jpg|Nadakhan and his crew. Doubloon and Nadakhan.png Nadakhan looks at Dilara's picture.png|Nadakhan looks at the resemblance between Nya and Dilara. Navigation Category:Amoral Category:Mongers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Brutes Category:Genocidal Category:Nemesis Category:Protective Category:Warlords Category:Vengeful Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Sadists Category:Genies Category:Pirates Category:Monarchs Category:In Love Category:Lego Villains Category:Ninjago Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Opportunists Category:Hero's Lover Category:Fighters Category:Trickster Category:Evil from the Past Category:Imprisoned Category:Spouses Category:Lover Stealers Category:Golddiggers Category:Kidnapper Category:Necromancers Category:Pawns Category:Magic Category:Male Category:TV Show Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Successful Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Multi-Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Incriminators Category:Obsessed